


The Tale of Two Sibling (until I can find a better name... or leave it... I don't know)

by geekzkinks



Series: Of Snow and Mirrors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Hopefully better than the actual movies, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Overly Ambitious..., Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekzkinks/pseuds/geekzkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Snow White...</p>
<p>Before the Mirrors and Poison Apples...</p>
<p>Let us go back to where the story began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Two Sibling (until I can find a better name... or leave it... I don't know)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a culmination of everything I hated about the Snow White and the Huntsman and The Huntsman: Winter’s War movie. This will be a series. This will also be a crossover with Teen Wolf. (I know... like what the fudge right..?) I was dissatisfied with the movies and the glaring amount of plot holes present so I decided to fix them up and rewrite the franchise so it’ll make more sense. (I hope...) Please pardon me if this is not to your liking but I need to get this out of my head or else I’mma go cray cray. I got Prolouge Down first then I'll try to bang out the rest later. i have a general outline of how I want the story to go so bear with me.

Before the story of Snow White…

Before the reign of The Evil Queen Argent…

There once were two children both gifted with a spark. They lived in a small village in the wild woodlands of Wolgen with their Sorcerer father. Their father was a cruel man belittling the eldest son for his inability to harness his spark while praising his youngest daughter for her quick wit and aptitude in all manners of arcane arts. Although their father constantly compared them, the children loved each other quite dearly. Their bonds of siblinghood far stronger than the festering envy and competitiveness their father instilled in their training.

The land they lived on was harsh and unforgiving prone to war and famine. Wolgen was a land dominated by Shifters, split into territories that ebbed and flowed like the tides in the sea. Very little time was spent in peace and always they lived in fear that the fighting would spill into their little secluded village. It was only through the protection of their local pack did their little village remain unscathed from the fighting of the outer lands.

For years the children learned under the harsh tutelage of their father…

For years they slaved to be better…

For power is for the strong and the stronger need not be weak…


End file.
